The Journey
by travelqueen
Summary: Every person makes a journey that changes everything. This is my journey. This is my story. My first fanfiction!
1. Prolouge

Every person has to make a journey. To learn about themselves and the peole around them. It could take place at any time. Your house while reading your favorite romance novel, or with your boyfriend on prom night. You have that ephinay where suddenly everything that had ever happend to you makes sense. For every person it is something different. Mine came to me in a life changing way. This is my story. This is my journey.

So, I guess we should start with the basics. My name is Gabriella Montez and I am 17 years old. I am the only daughter of Maria and Thomas Montez. When I was 10 years old, my father was killed by a drunk driver. So now, it is just me and my mom. And my best friend. Together, we have been through everything. He is an instrumental part of my journey.

He, by the way, is Troy Bolton. I can't even begin to descibe to you how perfect he his. Everything about him is drool worthy. On top of being captain of the basketball team and the most popular guy in school, he is nice and sweet and polite and a million other amazing things. With his golden brown hair and swoon worthy blue eyes, he is an angel walking among us. God, did I mention that he is perfect? Or that I have a hopeless crush on him?

It is really becasue of him that I even started on the journey that was truly the beggining of my life. He made a single decision and it changed everything for me. It seems that is a bit extrreme, but Troy always had a way of making everything in my life change. But, in the 17 years that I have known him, it has always been for the best.

Not that he would ever notice. The only people, or should I say person, that figured it out was my one of my other best friend, Taylor Mckessie. Taylor is the co-captain of the Scholastic Decathlon team, and is like my sister. She can read me like a book. We must have been like 13 when one day she just looked over at me and said, "You love Troy, don't you?". My blush answered her question.

Though, of course, once Taylor knew she just had to tell Sharpay. How do I even begin to describe her? I guess the answer would be loud, obnoxious, and pink. I swear to god that that is the only color that she wears. But it looks good on her, so what can I say? When she found out, she yelled, high pitched by the way, for 20 minutes. My ears have never been the same.

And because Sharpay is uncapable of keeping a secret, her boyfriend Zeke Baylor was told almost immediantly. I really like Zeke. All he did when he found out was give me a knowing smile and offered me a cookie. Gosh, thoose cookies were good. I wonder if he has any more of those. Wait- that's not important. OK, back on track.

I am a nice person really. So when I figured out that almost everyone knew, I had to tell my big brother, Chad. Chad isn't really my big brother, but he might as well be. With his afro hair (that he named Fredward- don't ask), he is defintily like no one you will ever meet. Basically, everyone but Troy knew about my secret crush on him. Though, in hind sight, it's not really much of a secret. The way that I look at it, I am just lucky that Chad didn't tell anyone. He is a slightly slow and completly loveable! Without him I don't think anything would have turned out right.

This is the cast of characters for the play of my life. These are the people that helped me along the way to find who I am and who I always wanted to be. Without them I don't know where I would be. Without them I don't know who I would be. Without them I wouldn't know who I should be. I truly owe them everything. This is there story as much as it is mine. That's why I have to tell it. They don't deserve to never know the kind of impact they had on me. They don't deserve to never know that they put me on the path that I would follow for the rest of my life.


	2. The Challenge

Chapter 1- The Beggining

My journey started on a monday morning. It was just a regular morning. Nothing about it could have possibly tipped me off to the fact that things were going to be different that day. Troy picked me up for school at 7:20 like every other day. He seemed quieter, but that really didn't send major alarm bells in my head. It should have. Troy never, ever shuts up. I love the guy but he doesn't know, or maybe he just doesn't get, that sometimes silence is golden. It was when we were about 10 minutes into the ride that I decided to question him about it.

"Troy," I said. "What's up? You are never this quite. Not even in your sleep."

"What?"

"You know what I mean!" I replied, slight pissed off at why he wasn't answering me.

"Brie, I promise that I will tell you what is going on the second that I figure it out myself. Just please give me some time to figure it out. I'm just- I'm just not sure about anything anymore. Anything at all."

And with the up beat note, he stopped talking and I was left there in silence to figure out what he could possibly mean. Nothing is right anymore? He has everything. Amazing parents, a car, good grades, and girls fawning all over him even though he has a girlfriend. Who I hate, by the way. She is evil and self-centered and every other bad thing in the world. But I guess they do go together. Ally Green is the captain of the cheerleading team and Troy is the captain of the basketball team. The queen and the king do belong together. All I get to be is the lady in waiting. The reliable one who is always there when needed. I just wish that I could have been the queen.

Still, even with our deeper than normal conversation in the car, everything seemed normal as we pulled into the parking lot. We walked out of the car and towards the school when Troy reached for my hand. I reflectivly linked our fingers together, but on the inside I was totally wondering why he was. He hadn't done anything like that since before he had started to date Ally. Still this didn't bother me. I liked the way that our hands seemed to fit together perfectly like puzzle pieces. All eyes seemed to be on us as we moved down the halls to my locker and then to his. This wasn't anything new. All eyes were always on Troy. Ally wasn't anywhere to be seen, but she had never been one to be early. I was glad that I didn't have to deal with her at the moment. She never liked the fact that Troy and I were so close. If she knew that Troy and I were holding hands, she would have had some sort of fit and I would never see him ever again. He hated to upset his "Boo." Things were really starting to look up for me. Maybe just maybe I would get my Troy back and everything would be ok. Maybe just maybe I could have everything. Walking to homeroom, with linked hands, talking and laughing with Troy was the most fun that I had had in many days.

Right before we entered Homeroom, things truly started to change. Troy pushed me up against the door and kissed my cheek. I just stared at him. He had this intense look in his eyes, like the world might just come to an end if he didn't do something. Then, he started to lean in, and I knew what that something was. He was going to kiss me. Me, Gabriella Montez, lady in waiting extrodinare, best friend to the king. He was going to kiss me.

I started to lean up. Our lips were just centimeters apart. Inside I was completely freaking out and wondering what was going on. But, in that moment, there was nothing that I wanted more in the entire world. Unfortunatley, I never got to reach that perfection. Because of my stupid big brother.

Homeroom was normal too. Mrs. Darbus, the drama teacher, just kept droning on about things that didn't matter. This is the only class that I don't feel the need to pay attention in. I was sitting there, thinking about Troy, when it landed on my desk. This was the start. This moment is pivitol. That note put me on the journey that would change everything.

It read:

**Hey Brie! **

**So, I know that I seemed a little off this morning, but I have a lot on my mind. Meet me at our spot during free period and I'll tell you all about it. **

**Love, **

**Troy B. **

I was never one to deny Troy of anything, so I quickly replied yes and then went back to doodling about Troy in my notebook. I looked over to see that he had gotten the note and saw him smile briefly before looking back to Mrs. Darbus. Free period could not come faster.


End file.
